Money and Knife
| romaji name = Manē ando Naifu | game type = Shadow Game | players = * Dark Yugi * Ushio | winner = Dark Yugi | penalty_game = Greed, Illusion of Avarice | location = Domino High School | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | chapters = 1: }} Money and KnifeYu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth was a Shadow Game in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga that Dark Yugi and Ushio played to distribute the money for Ushio's self-imposed bodyguard fees. The players picked bank notes off their own hand by stabbing the money with a knife. Egyptians are also shown playing this game in the prologue. Events Prior events The hall monitor, Ushio, suspected that Yugi Mutou was being bullied by Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda and confronted Yugi about it. Although, Yugi was being picked on by Jonouchi and Honda, he told Ushio otherwise. Ushio wasn't convinced, believing that victims often defend their attackers and assigned himself the position of Yugi's bodyguard. The next day, Ushio proceeded to beat up Jonouchi and Honda and then showed Yugi what he had done. Yugi insisted that he didn't want this, but Ushio continued to attack them. Yugi tried to stop him, saying that Jonouchi and Honda were his friends. However Ushio laughed at this and demanded a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. He interpreted Yugi's reaction as Yugi not being satisfied and kicked Jonouchi and Honda some more. Yugi tried to stop him, only to get beaten-up himself too. Before leaving, Ushio threatened with a knife, should he not pay. That night, as Yugi thought about how he was going to handle Ushio's fee, he found himself working on the Millennium Puzzle, something he had been unable to solve for eight years. However he was able to put it together with ease this time, until there was only one piece left, which turned out to be missing. He informed his grandfather, Sugoroku, of what had happened. Sugoroku then gave Yugi the final piece, which Jonouchi had anonymously returned having stolen and disposed of it earlier. Yugi proceeded to complete the Millennium Puzzle, causing his body to host the soul of Dark Yugi. The game Dark Yugi confronted Ushio at a vaulting horse at school and brought twice the money Ushio had demanded. He suggested that they play a game to see who gets it. He checked that Ushio still has his knife and explained the rules: * Each player takes turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing through the money with the knife. * Each turn, a player must take more than one bill. * The game continues until the money is gone, and the players then keep any of the money they stabbed. * If a player stabs their hand, they lose the game and forfeit their winnings. The two continued to play the game. After a few turns, Ushio's hand began to tremble. Dark Yugi explained that it was now controlled by his greed and asked would he sacrifice his hand to get more money. However Ushio said there was a way to get all the money with one stab without hurting his hand and lunged at Dark Yugi with the knife. However Dark Yugi dodged the attack and inflicted the Illusion of Avarice, Penalty Game on Ushio for cheating. Aftermath Due to his Penalty Game, Ushio believed that litter and leaves were money and played around in them all night. The next day students stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Yugi had no memory of what happened the night before after completing the Millennium Puzzle. As he celebrated finishing it, he bumped into Jonouchi in the hallway. Jonouchi answered Yugi's "something you can show, but can't see" riddle, saying it is friendship and thanked Yugi for showing him that they are friends. Other versions In the Toei anime, Dark Yugi and Ushio played a different Shadow Game, where they climbed a dome by turning over playing cards to dictate the number of steps they were to take. The NAS anime shows flashbacks of to Yugi sticking up for Jonouchi and Honda while they were being beaten up by Ushio, but there is no mention of the Shadow Game. References * Category:Shadow Games